In known antennas of the above-specified type, the filter serves to adjust the width of the working band radiated by the radiating element and to comply with given specifications concerning rejection outside the working band. As a transition between the filter and the radiating element, such antennas possess a monomode link which interconnects said elements; the monomode link is associated with a polarizer so as to feed the radiating element in such a manner as to generate the circular polarization of the transmitted wave. Such a monomode link is of considerable mass and length, and constitutes an obstacle to reducing the weight and the size of the antenna. In addition, it can give rise to non-negligible energy losses.